Corrupted Pawn
is an Enemy in Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen Humanoid in size and appearance, and have a strange hue and dark aura reminiscent of rotten flesh. These Pawns are completely corrupted by the curse of the island and wail forlornly for their fallen masters.Japanese Website Information and Stats *Though they have comparatively low health themselves, two Corrupted Pawn vocations can inflict massive damage: Great Gamble, High Maelstrom and High Seism can all instantly kill a well-equipped level 200 Arisen. * Corrupted Mages can cast High Anodyne on themselves and any other enemies within range of their spell. * Corrupted Sorcerers benefit from "mirroring" each other's spells as a team. "Mirroring" speeds up the charge time of their powerful spells. * Corrupted Pawns can be of any of the following classes, and their most common offensive skills are: ** Fighters will use Burst Strike, Antler Toss ** Warriors will use Corona Slash, Indomitable Lunge ** Striders will use Cutting Wind, Downpour Volley and Hundred Kisses, Implicate, Mighty Bend ** Rangers will use Deathly Arrow, Endecad Shot, and Great Gamble ** Magick Archers use Hunter Bolt ** Mages will use Anodyne and Focused Bolt, High Comestion ** Sorcerers will use High Maelstrom, Focused Bolt and High Seism, High Miasma Tactics (Offensive) *Vulnerable to all debilitations (Torpor, Silence, Blind, etc). Use Rusted, Golden, or Aneled weapons to inflict the desired debilitation. The higher the enhancement of the respective weapon, the higher chance it will debilitate with each strike. * Melee and magic attacks work equally well. * Easy to deal with with any vocation if the Arisen focuses on one at a time. *Kill or Silence the Mages and Sorcerers first, since the Mages can heal their allies and Sorcerers can cast spells like Maelstrom and Seism. *If you are under fire from unseen archers, listen for a low whooshing sound. This is the sound of Great Gamble being charged, which can be Perfect Blocked or blocked with a shield. Get behind cover immediately if you do not carry a shield, as a Corrupted Pawn's Great Gamble can instantly kill even a level 200 Arisen with excellent defenses if it gets a fully-charged critical hit. *A Magick Archer's Hunter Bolt will target all ten bolts on the victim, typically the Arisen. If you have little magick defense this can be problematic, but not necessarily immediately fatal. *Corupted Pawns will launch their attacks as soon as you hear one of them speak. If the player is in the Forgotten Hall, look down from a vantage point and observe their spell sigils in the gloom. White = High Seism, dark grey = High Maelstrom, orangish-gold = High Comestion, and a light greenish-white sigil is High Anodyne. Aim for the center of the sigil for a head shot with Tenfold Flurry, Fivefold Flurry, High Ingle or Grand Ingle. Locations *The Bloodless Stockade *The Forgotten Hall *The Pilgrim's Gauntlet *Midnight Helix with Frostwyrm (post Daimon) *Vault of Defiled Truth *Fortress of Remembrance Rewards *Curative Items *Bloodstained Periapt *Idol of the All-Mother (very rare) *Sullied Rift Fragment Notes An interesting thing to note about their attire is that several of them wear clothing which in their description state that they are "beyond the rift"; the Diadem, for example, is worn by the Sorcerer with an Ancient Cape, Ranger pawns are armed with Dragon's Pain and Savage Fang, all of which are only found in the Everfall. As noted, it is unknown how long these Pawns have wandered about the Isle. Capcom's pawns are all vocational min-maxes, meaning their stats are built as if they exclusively leveled in their respective vocation. In the case of the three advanced vocations, the related basic vocation until 10, then onwards exclusively as the secondary vocation. As such, Fighters and Warriors will have minimal Magick Defense; Sorcerers and Mages will be very squishy due to minimal Defense. Your party's most difficult adversaries to take out in melee are Rangers, since their inherent defenses are evenly balanced, and Warriors, due to their huge HP stat and high Defense. Additionally, as Barroch states: "Three score guesses in and not once have I hit the mark", implies that at least sixty Arisens have perished in Bitterblack Isle. Before Barroch's arrival, the number of dead Arisens is unknown-- and given that the number of Pawns summoned by those sixty lost Arisens could have easily been significantly more, who knows how many wander the depths of the island mourning their lost masters. References Category:Dark Arisen: Enemies Category:Pawns